1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of the treatment of cellulosic fabrics to impart crease resistance thereto. More particularly, the present invention concerns a new creaseproofing composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of methylolated carbamates as creaseproofing chemicals is known. (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,524,876 and 3,369,858).
Such chemicals are, however, relatively expensive due to their method of manufacture. Thus, such chemicals are normally prepared by reacting urea with a monoalkyl ether of an ethylene glycol to prepare the desired carbamate. The resulting carbamate is then purified by filtration, precipitation, crystallization, and re-crystallization.
The purified carbamate is then further reacted with formaldehyde to form the corresponding condensation product which is the dimethylolated carbamate. Thus, as a result of the need to carefully and completely purify the initial carbamate, the cost of the final creaseproofing is relatively high.